


Midnight In Paris

by firepoppyqueen



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Scratching, Smut, ceo changkyun, semi foot fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepoppyqueen/pseuds/firepoppyqueen
Summary: You are celebrating with your boss Changkyun after a successful event for a business trip.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Midnight In Paris

” Shhhhh stop, they are going to hear us.”

“I don’t care.”

You are in a boardroom with Changkyun, and he is on his knees with your panties in his mouth. It's midnight in Paris, and you two are staying at a prestigious hotel for a business trip. You are his secretary, and he is the CEO of one of the world’s biggest fashion labels. He just finished successfully putting out his latest collection on the runway, and he wanted to celebrate with you, wine, and his mouth on your sweet nectar.

“You are crazy,” you tease him, closing your legs a little.

He takes your panties and sniffs them, his eyes full of lust as he puts them in his pocket. 

“Yeah, I’m crazy,” he taunts you, kissing your foot. “I’m crazy about you.”

You roll your eyes, and he smirks, placing soft, delicate kisses on your foot. He works his way up, caressing your legs with his hands, nipping at you along the way. Your skirt hiked up, exposing your derriere perched on the long grand table. You are dripping in anticipation of him, and he knows it. He reaches your center, giving you one big lick.

“Fuck Changkyun,” you choked, at a loss of words. “You’re the only one that can—”

He dives in and devours you, cutting you off, his lips sucking you in, sending shock waves through your spine. His greediness turns you on, and you sit up, watching him ravish you like you were dessert. His tongue flicks your clit, and you grab a handful of his hair, riding his face to his movements. You admit that you enjoy dominating his face, holding his wrists down while you spread yourself all over him. You wrap your legs around his neck, bringing him closer. He slides a finger into you, and you bite back a moan, afraid of people hearing you in the hall.

“Don’t hold back,” he whispers against your thigh. 

He slides another finger in, and his eyes go dark, his movements carnal, sucking on your core harder and finger thrusting into you at a fast pace. You reach under your shirt to play with your nipples. Begging him to keep going, your moans are filling the room,

“You like this baby?” He coos with you still in his mouth.

“Fuck, yes. Don’t stop. Please.”

You feel drunk, drowning in pleasure at the sinuous nature; he tastes you, uncaring anyone could walk in at any time. Your need for him supersedes any care you had before, and he knows it, not holding back in any way. Your breathing hitches, and your legs buckle, warning him that you are going to let go.

“Go ahead, baby. Cum in my mouth.”

That’s all it took for you to explode, bursts of ecstasy flowing out of you screaming his name, bound to alert someone that might be walking by. You shudder uncontrollably, and he holds your legs in place, digging his nails into your thighs. He slows down his movements, allowing you to come down from your glorious peak, and you lift up a little to examine his face. The evidence of your crime is all over him, and you lift him up, tasting yourself on his lips. His hands frame your face, deepening the kiss, soft moans escaping his lips. You feel the bulge in his pants get bigger, and you reach down and start to unbuckle his belt, eager to have him in your mouth. 

“No...not here,” he says, taking your hands off his belt. “Someone is coming.”

You turn around and see someone is trying to open the door, and you quickly come off the table and adjust your shirt and skirt. You two rush to the opposite doors and exit as the other doors open with a flashlight leading in. You make it to the elevator unnoticed, and you punch in your respective floor numbers to your separate rooms. 

“Now, why would you do that?” Changkyun inquires, pulling you in closer. “You know you’re staying the night with me.”

“Am I?” You tease him, your lips brushing against his.

The elevators open to your floor, and you shrug, pushing him against the elevator walls and kissing him some more.

“I guess you made your decision.”

The doors open once more, and he leads you out by hand, walking you over to his door. It opens to a massive suite that you thought only existed in movies. However, you aren’t given time to look around as he guides you by the hips to the kitchen, lifting you up and placing you on the counter. 

“Who would have known midnights in Paris makes you like this. We should come here more often,” you joke, pulling on his shirt.

He kisses you ravenously, and you give in, finishing off what you started earlier. 


End file.
